Cynicism Is So Gay
by Style Marshlovski
Summary: Since Stan turned 10, his life has become unbearable: his friends won't talk to him, his parents have divorced, and he's had to move out of his house. Can a certain Mormon boy put things into perspective for him? Takes place after "You're Getting Old." Stary - rated T for language


**Hey, everyone! This is my first published fanfic, so go easy on me ;) I appreciate reviews and constructive critism, but please no flames!**

Disclaimer: I don't own _South Park _or its characters.

Stan Marsh sat alone in a quiet corner of the school playground. Recess was probably the one bright spot of the whole shitty day. At least here he had some personal space and wasn't completely surrounded by a bunch of turds.

"Ugh…" Stan held his stomach as he heard it growling. He couldn't bring himself to eat his sandwich at lunch. Every time he looked at it all he saw was pure crap. _Heh heh…turd sandwich, _he laughed to himself as he remembered the school mascot he'd given in to voting for when PETA had condemned their cow. Things seemed so much simpler then…

Stan suddenly felt tears coming on. _Oh God, not here! _He walked as nonchalantly as possible back into the building to avoid attention. Once inside, he sat down on the main staircase, closed his eyes, and began to sob. "Why did everything have to change? Why can't things just be the way they were?"

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _Shit! _Stan turned his head away as someone walked by him, then stopped. Through his peripheral vision, he could see the person had turned toward him, just standing there, watching. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?" he barked at the stranger.

"Oh! Sorry, I-I didn't mean to stare…"

Stan recognized that voice. "Gary?" He looked up and made eye contact with Gary Harrison, the Mormon transfer student from Salt Lake City.

"Hi, Stan," he smiled nervously.

Stan was surprised, to say the least. They hadn't spoken to each other since Stan insulted Gary's religion, and Gary told Stan to suck his balls. He didn't really know what to say to him, so he just asked the first question that came to mind. "How come you're not on the playground?"

"I just came in to use the restroom. What about you?"

Stan shrugged. "Guess I needed some air." He realized that was a lame excuse since people go _outside_ for air, but Gary nodded anyway.

His smile slowly faded. "I heard about what happened with your parents. I'm sorry."

Stan shifted his gaze away. "It's not your fault," he mumbled.

"You look like you could use some company," Gary offered.

"No, I don't want you to miss out on recess."

"I don't mind. Nobody really notices when I'm gone anyway," he joked as he sat down next to Stan. "How have you been with all this?"

"Great," he faked a smile. "Why wouldn't I be? Obviously, my parents' getting divorced is the best thing for everybody. I'm amazed their marriage lasted this long."

"You don't have to pretend with me, Stan. I heard you crying before. I know how difficult this must be for you."

Stan felt a surge of anger well up in him. "How could you possibly know?" he shouted. "You aren't the one whose dad moved away! You aren't the one who has to live in a crappy apartment because there are too many memories of your mom's old life at your real home! You aren't the one whose friends stopped talking to you because you see and hear shit everywhere you go!" Tears were starting to form around his eyes again at this point.

"No, I'm not. But I do know what it's like to feel all alone. I had to leave my old friends behind when we moved from Salt Lake. Now we're the only Mormon family in the whole town, and everybody treats me differently because of my religion, especially after this last election. Life isn't always easy for me either, Stan."

His tears were now running freely down his cheeks. "How do you do it, Gary? How do you deal with all that and still manage to be OK?"

"Well, I just try to remember that nothing lasts forever, so the bad things are bound to turn around sooner or later. Then I think about the good things in my life, like my family. You still have your parents, even if they aren't together. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Stan's tears were beginning to subside. "I actually don't see shit when I look at them."

Gary felt a little bold. "What about when you look at me?"

Stan hadn't noticed it before, but nothing about the Mormon showed any traces of fecal matter. In fact, his blond hair and blue eyes were almost mesmerizing. "You look perfect," he said before he could stop himself. "Sorry," he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gary blushed a little. "Don't worry about it," he chuckled.

Stan shook his head. "I can't believe how nice you're being, after I was so mean to you."

"Hey, I'm a Mormon," he shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

Stan had to laugh at that.

Just then, they heard the bell signaling the end of recess. "I guess we'd better get back to class, huh?" said Gary.

"Yeah… Hey, Gary?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna maybe come over to my place after school?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Oh, I almost forgot! I know it's a little late, but…" Gary leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Stan stood there dumbfounded, then ever so slowly, a small smile crept on his face.

"Happy birthday, Stan."

**So, there it is. I had to put that comment about the election in. I imagine that gay Mormons must have felt a little conflicted when choosing who to vote for. Anyway, take care til next time! -S.M.**


End file.
